


cause i can see the way you shake and shiver

by zouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, i hope someone likes it at least haha, this is literally not good i've written it in an hour and it's 1am don't expect much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouis/pseuds/zouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Louis and Zayn christen their new Mystery Machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cause i can see the way you shake and shiver

**Author's Note:**

> it's one am so i'm really sorry if this is awful, i'll probably re-read over and fix it in the morning
> 
> Title song from the Scooby Doo theme song, I had to.

Louis pulled up around the corner of the car yard, turning to face Zayn with a face splitting grin on his cheeks. “We just bought a fucking _Mystery Machine_ , Zayn! We’re like, the real life Scooby gang now!” 

Zayn laughed beside him, reaching over to stroke his thumb on his cheekbone. “Who’s who then?” 

He smiled at the way Louis looked off to the street, his eyes crinkling in concentration as he thought all the possibilities over. “Niall would be Shaggy, no doubt about that. Harry would probably be like, Daphne, he’d suit Scooby even, but I think Liam’s more of a Scooby.” 

“What about you and I?” Zayn asked with his smile stretching wider as he leant back on the seat. 

“You’re Velma, you’re the smartest of all of us. That leaves me as Fred, which works out like the video diaries! You know, ‘and Louis’ the leader cause that’s the only one left’. This van is like, nostalgia.” 

Zayn bit his lip as he watched Louis talk, his eyes moving from his eyes to his lips to his hands, which were moving animatedly as Louis spoke. “So, as a kid you wanted Velma with Fred more than Daphne with him?” 

Louis looked confused for a second or two before his face lit up with amusement. “Oh, you’d like that.” 

Zayn shrugged, “I’m not opposed to the idea.” 

Louis licked his lips, his smile twitching and his eyes darting to Zayn’s mouth. “I’d really like to kiss you right now, if that’s okay.” 

“Thought you’d never ask, Freddie baby.” 

“Shut up,” Louis mumbled almost inaudibly before bringing his lips to Zayn’s, kissing him softly. 

He pulled back only a moment later, Zayn chasing his lips again almost instantly. 

“Z, the window’s clear. Come on, we can make out in the back or something.” 

Zayn nodded, winking at Louis as he slid himself out of the passenger seat and made his way to the back of the van, hearing the dull thud of Louis’ own door as he followed him. 

“You know, you’d look super hot in Velma’s skirt, Zayn,” Louis teased as he climbed into the rear, getting himself comfortable on the purple couch which was extended so they could easily lay down. 

Zayn laughed quickly, jumping down beside Louis. He moved so he was laying his head on Louis’ chest and batted his eyelashes up at him. “Oh honey, you’re the one with the arse for it.” 

He got a swat to the head from Louis, but it was definitely worth it to see the slight blush form on Louis’ cheeks. 

“Look man, I thought we were back here to make out and stuff, not for you to be a total pervert.” 

Zayn just winked and moved up to hover his face over Louis’, lowering his head to nuzzle his nose softly. “Only a pervert for you and your heavenly arse, Lou.” 

He smirked as Louis rolled his eyes and scrunched his nose up, “You know, they say chivalry is dead and then you come out with things like that and I know that I am clearly the luckiest bloke on earth.” 

Rather than reply, Zayn just kissed him again, his tongue swiping into Louis’ mouth without too much resistance from him. He fisted his hands into the messy hair and pulled him closer, Louis’ hands moving to hold his hips. 

Louis broke off with a small grin before flipping them and resuming the kiss. 

Zayn smirked, his hands pushing at the sides of Louis’ hoodie to try and slide it off him. When Louis realised he pulled back, his breath unsteady, but only slightly. “Presumptuous, Malik?” 

Smiling innocently, Zayn slid his hands down from Louis’ shoulders to sit in his back pocket, his fingers coming in touch with something foil. He cocked an eyebrow as he pulled out a small package of lube and waved it in Louis’ face with a teasing giggle. “Who’s presumptuous, again?” 

“Who says I was going to use that with you?” Louis leaned in to graze his teeth on Zayn’s neck, his hips rolling slowly against Zayn’s own. “Maybe I have a hot boy toy on the side.” 

Zayn pinched his arse, giving him a warning bite to the shoulder through his clothes. “Mine.” 

“Caveman.” 

“No, I’m Velma, remember?” 

“I hope Velma likes to give head, because poor lil’ Fred is starting to hurt.” 

Zayn slid his hand out of Louis’ pocket, shaking his head. “She doesn’t put small things in her mouth - choking hazard and all.” Zayn smiled sadly. 

Louis hit him in the arm, giggling. “Shut up.” 

“She’s not opposed to getting hot guys off with her fingers though.” 

Louis smiled, grinding down on Zayn again slowly. “That so?” 

“Yeah, but only if they do a little strip tease for her,” Zayn said seriously, his lips twitching in the effort not to laugh. 

Louis smirked, nodding seriously. “I think that can be arranged.” 

Zayn sat back on his elbows, watching intently as Louis started to pull his jackets off quickly. He tilted his head, nibbling at his bottom lip as Louis started to rock his hips to whatever song he was hearing in his head. His hands grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up slowly as he rolled his hips. 

If Zayn were to admit it, which he wouldn’t, he’d say his mouth watered as soon as he saw the sliver of golden skin that soon became Louis’ bare chest. 

“Okay, enough,” Zayn reached out to grab Louis’ hips, one hand sliding up to steady his back as he lowered him to lie down. His hands grabbed for his jeans, undoing them as quick as he could before he tugged them down. 

Louis coughed above him, and his gaze rose to meet his smirk. “That would probably work better if you took off my shoes first, you know?” 

Zayn rolled his eyes, slipping the shoes off Louis’ feet before the pants joined the rest of his clothes on the ground of the van. “I was getting there, you didn’t give me a chance.” 

“I’m sure you were love, now how about those fingers?” 

“Can you get on your front? It’s easier.” Zayn asked, his fingers tracing up and down the soft inside of Louis’ thigh. 

A heavy sigh filled the van and Louis grabbed for the cushion Zayn had been using earlier, sliding it under his hips as he rolled onto his front. “This better be worth the effort.” 

Zayn rolled his eyes fondly, pressing a small kiss to the skin between Lou’s shoulderblades. His hand reached for the little package of lube and then his fingers were slicked up and pressed to Louis’ entrance. 

Louis’ breath hitched, and his hips rolled back almost on auto-pilot. “Please, Zayn, just do it.” 

His finger breached him slowly, meeting small resistance as he pushed it in to the final knuckle. “Shit, did you do this recently?” 

Louis hummed, his body lax. “Yeah, this morning,” his body clenched on Zayn’s finger, and Zayn knew it was on purpose when he heard Louis’ soft giggle, “I wanted to be ready for if you fucked me in the back.” 

Zayn groaned, his finger moving inside of Louis teasingly slow. “Shit, Lou.” 

“Come on, just do another, one’s boring.” 

Zayn laughed, pulling his finger out and pressing back in with two. “You’re so bossy, you know that?” 

Louis just moaned in response, his hips rolling back on Zayn’s finger and then down onto the cushion. “Zayn, fuck me,” he whined softly, fists trying to clench in the material of the couch. 

Taking his cue, Zayn started to thrust his fingers faster, his free hand squeezing at Louis’ arse. He curled them, listening to the choked off moans and panting of Louis as his fingers continued to drive into him desperately. 

He wondered what it would be like to fuck Louis in the back of the van, Louis’ noises were always louder when Zayn fucked him as opposed to fingering him. Though, he thought, his fingers curling down hard with practiced ease to press on the boy’s prostate, Louis was loud anyway. 

“Fuck!” He groaned, rutting on his pillow desperately, pressing back on the fingers that were driving into him. “Zayn- please- please fuck me- God- please.” 

Zayn’s mouth dropped open, sliding the fore-finger of his left hand to rub at Louis’ rim stretched on his fingers, and got a loud cry in return, Louis’ body going like a vice as he came heavily. “Shit,” he muttered under his breath, his cock strained tight in his own jeans from lack of attention (but also the sight of Louis _coming on his fingers_ ).

Louis turned his head to look at him, and Zayn wished he hadn’t. He looked - for lack of better word - completely fucked out. His hair was a mess, his lips red and his eyes a bright blue. 

“Fuck, that was incredible, Zayn,” Louis grinned, motioning with his head for Zayn to slide up the couch. Once Zayn had, Louis slipped in between his spread legs, already fumbling with the zipper of his jeans. 

“Want you to fuck my mouth, yeah?” Louis said, his still voice rough from his orgasm. 

And fucked if that wasn’t the hottest thing Zayn had heard in a while. “Fuck Louis, yeah.” 

So Zayn’s jeans were pulled down to his ankles, his boxers following quickly after them. Louis smirked up at him before wrapping his hand loose enough around the base that he could move it while Zayn thrusted, and wrapped his lips around the head. 

Letting out a moan, Zayn fisted his hand into the already wrecked hair and pulled his head down until half of Zayn’s cock was in his mouth. 

He let out a small moan at the sight, his hips jerking up and slowly starting a rhythm of fucking up into Louis’ mouth, letting out a small groan every time Louis took his hand off and let Zayn thrust into the back of his throat. 

It wasn’t long before he was coming, a small moan of Louis’ name leaving his lips. 

“Well, we’ve officially christened the van, then.” Zayn muttered, stroking Louis’ hair once Louis was back up and laying with him. 

Louis shrugged, “I say it’s half christened, we’re going to have to properly shag in it before it’s christened to its full potential.” 

\--

And if, half a week later when Louis and Zayn show the other three the back of the band and Niall complains that it reeks of sex, well that’s just coincidence, isn’t it?


End file.
